Pommes Egale Cyanure Egale Light
by magorna
Summary: trad d'une fic de Silver Pard. L'équation préférée de Ryuk. Cela signifiait la mort de l'ennuie, la seule mort qui compte vraiment
1. Pommes

Voici ma première fic sur le fandom de Death Note, enfin fic c'est plutôt la traduction d'une fic de Silver Pard, une telle fic se devait d'être partagé.

Disclaimer: Death Note ne m'appartient et la fanfiction appartient à Silver Pard, notez que si Death Note m'appartenait j'aurais mis la version de Silver Pard à la place.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (pour moi et pour l'auteur)

Pommes = cyanure = Light

Chapitre 1 : Pommes

"Je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas – je ne peux plus faire ça!" Stylo et papier s'écrasèrent sur le sol, l'homme parlait d'une voix entrecoupée, suffoquait, pleurait. "Je – je pensais pouvoir le faire." Dit-il désespérément.

"Et c'était le cas" fit remarquer le shinigami, indifférant, regardant son visage hagard.

"Je suis un _meurtrier_" dit-il, comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose pour une créature qui se nourrissait de la mort. "Je ne peux plus faire ça" murmura-t-il, et il écrivit un nom – le sien – sur le cahier ouvert sur le bureau.

Le shinigami ramassa le cahier et l'attacha à sa ceinture avant de s'envoler, laissant un cadavre derrière lui.

Ryuk s'ennuyait tellement.

––

Ryuk avait 'perdu' son cahier dans le monde des humains six fois. Il ne pouvait se rappeler depuis combien de temps il faisait ça, mais la première fois – et cela avait vraiment été un accident la première fois – écrire était le domaine des poètes, des prêtres et des scribes.

Il récupérait son cahier, sans faute, dans les trois mois au grand maximum.

Le premier avait été intéressant – il ne savait pas lire, pour commencer, et Ryuk s'était beaucoup amusé à le regarder recopier les hiéroglyphes vide de sens au-dessus de la tête des gens sans comprendre comment épeler un nom – mais le reste…

C'était toujours intéressant de voir comment un humain allait utiliser un Death Note, mais ils étaient, Ryuk l'avait découvert, trop fragiles. Faibles et, dans le fond, sans imagination, et ils réfléchissaient beaucoup trop sur le fait de tuer. Finalement, peu importe ce qu'ils se racontaient quand ils ramassaient le cahier, ils étaient eux-mêmes écrasés sous le poids de leur culpabilité.

Ryuk s'ennuyait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

––

Ryuk le repéra, l'humain qui allait le soulager du poids de son ennuie, descendant une rue encombré de Edo – non, il l'appelle Tokyo maintenant, pas vrai? Ryuk se demandait vaguement ce qui se passerait s'il écrivait un nom japonais avec l'alphabet roman, ou s'il utilisait les bons symboles mais dans le mauvais ordre, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le vit.

Ryuk était devenu expert – juste un peu, pas assez pour fanfaronner – pour lire les expressions humaines. Il avait amplement assez d'expérience pour juger quand un humain allait enfin se briser et écrire son propre nom. Mais n'importe qui avec un minimum de connaissances saurait ce que _Yagami Light_ pensait. C'était écrit sur tout son visage : Je m'ennuie tellement.

_Yagami_ sourit cependant, et l'ennuie semblait avoir disparu, bien qu'il demeure dans ses yeux, et tout le monde, _tout le monde_ autour de lui se faisait berner, même sa famille, et Ryuk savait que la famille était quelque chose d'important pour les humains, était supposée être quelque chose d'important.

Au moment où il était seul, l'humain fermait les yeux et restait immobile, comme un shinigami le ferait après quelques siècles, quand les noms n'étaient plus suffisants, ni les paris, ni les commérages.

Ryuk était enchanté.

––

Celui-là le garderait, décida Ryuk, regardant l'humain Yagami Light traverser son existence comme s'il était endormi. Ryuk pensa que celui-là... celui-là peut-être conviendrait.

Mais. Mais, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr, pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas eu le cahier, de quoi un humain était fait. Il ne risquait pas le sien cette fois-ci, juste au cas où.

Ryuk laissa tomber le cahier de Sidoh devant l'école de Yagami Light, durant un cours où Ryuk savait que personne ne suivait. Les autres humains parleraient entre eux, à propos d'eux. Ils dormiraient ou regarderaient des magazines avec des humains nus à l'intérieur, et Yagami Light ne ferait aucune de ses choses et regarderait par la fenêtre dehors.

Et dehors le cahier tomba, et Yagami Light se redressa si légèrement, plissant les yeux vers le livre, et il y avait quelque chose– quelque chose dans son expression, et Ryuk sut qu'il l'avait attrapé.

Cet humain, oui, cet humain serait peut-être intéressant.

––

Il s'est avérer que cet humain était fait de soie et d'acier.

Il cria quand Ryuk fit sa première apparition – beaucoup d'humain l'on fait – puis il rit – aucun des humains que Ryuk avait rencontré avait fait ça. Déjà il était quelque chose de différent.

Puis il retourna le Death Note et Ryuk réalisa à quel point celui-ci était différent.

Ravi, il s'approcha. Celui-là parlait de justice, de divinité et de criminels. Ryuk s'en fichait. Les dieux étaient ennuyeux, et la justice était quelque chose que seul les humains pouvaient penser comme importante. Les noms s'étalaient devant Ryuk en rangs bien soignés, des centaines en cinq jours, et c'était bien mieux que ce que Ryuk n'avait osé espérer.

"Je…m'ennuyais aussi" dit Yagami, et Ryuk connaissait la vérité sur Yagami Light. Il se dirait qu'il faisait ça pour la justice et d'autres concepts absurdement humains, mais en réalité il faisait ça pour échapper à son ennuie. Ryuk pouvait comprendre ça.

"Le Death Note est le lien entre l'humain Yagami Light et le shinigami Ryuk," dit-il, et Yagami murmura, 'le lien', et Ryuk dut vraiment se rappeler de ne pas l'apprécier.

––

_Yagami_ devint _Light_ la première fois qu'il lui acheta une pomme, et la chair croqua sous ses dents et inonda sa bouche de jus de la plus _parfaite _des façons depuis que Ryuk avait commencé à s'ennuyer pour la première fois. Light lui sourit, et Ryuk, qui s'était consacré à apprendre le visage de Light, le meilleur moyen de lire ses pensées complexes et tordues, vit de l'amusement et du dédain et peut-être autre chose qu'un humain une fois lui avait dit s'appeler de la compréhension.

Cet humain – _cet humain_ – qui rit d'un shinigami, qui se moque d'un shinigami, cet humain, Ryuk pouvait parier qu'il avait le gout de la pomme, il était parfait à ce point.

"Savais-tu" murmura Light, et il lui raconta chaques légendes racontées par les humains à propos des pommes. Ryuk acquiesça tout du long, lui raconta quand le temps et la mémoire ont modifié le fruit en question, et il regarda Light sourire, avide de savoir, pour des choses qui ce sont amassées dans l'esprit de Ryuk qui n'avait aucune valeur pour n'importe quel shinigami, des choses dont il s'était souvenu malgré leur inutilité, comme l'expression sur le visage d'Alexandre quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de terre à conquérir pour lui, comme le motif que dessina le sang de César sur le sol du forum, ou le son du premier feu d'artifice alors qu'il tuait son premier fabriquant.

Il ramassa les pépins de la pomme, les écrasa dans ses mains et en lapa les résidus. Cela avait vaguement le goût de quelque chose d'amer, et Light lui dit que c'était un poison appeler cyanure, un qui n'avait pas d'antidote. Ryuk rit, réalisant qu'avec ces mots il ne penserait jamais à des pommes sans penser à Light.

––

"Ryuk," dit Light alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison, où Light tuerait le temps et les gens jusqu'à neuf heure et ferait ensuite ses devoirs, "comment font les shinigamis–" il fit une pause, essayant d'approcher le sujet d'une manière délicate comme si Ryuk s'en souciait. "Comment les shinigamis naissent?"

Il n'y aucune règles interdisant de parler du royaume des shinigamis ou de ses habitants; on avait simplement assumé qu'aucun humain ne demanderait. "Il ne naissent pas" dit Ryuk, ricanant. "On les tue."

Light haussa un sourcil, lui demandant d'élaborer.

"Ils doivent être tués par un autre dieu de la mort."

"Ils doivent il y en avoir beaucoup alors," murmura Light, une rare expression de perplexité traversa ses traits.

"Nan" dit Ryuk, souriant. Il se demanda si les autres humains trouveraient cette apparence sinistre, parce que Light ne fit qu'un sourire ironique en retour. "Il y a d'autre conditions. Peut-être que tu les trouveras"

––

Les humains _bougeaient_ tout le temps à cette nouvelle époque, courant partout, fabriquant des machines pouvant bouger encore plus vite, se précipitant vers leur mort. Parfois Ryuk aimerait qu'ils s'arrêtent. Après un moment le vrombissement constant provoqué par l'activité devenait un bourdonnement, tout déteignait et devenait ennuyeux et gris de nouveaux.

Ils n'étaient pas satisfaits en bougeant plus vite, ils devaient également changer tout le temps – les vêtements et les styles et les cheveux et le maquillage, de cette façon-ci, de cette manière-là, comme si, à la fin, ils allaient trouver quelque chose qui allait tout arranger. Tout cela était un peu oppressant.

Le corps des shinigami étaient durs, desséchés – Meadra était peut-être l'exception, lourde et en chaire, ou Nu, un constant tressaillement de yeux clignant – et comme le royaume, ses habitants ne changent que rarement. Cependant, avant qu'un shinigami devienne vraiment shinigami, il change du tout au tout, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus saisir, s'habillant de crânes et d'os et de chaînes, cuirs et vêtement déchirés– souvenirs d'actions excisées de leurs intentions.

L'accessoire de Ryuk le plus récent était sa boucle d'oreille, elle avait quarante ans, dessinée et fabriquée par une femme perplexe et malheureuse nommée Mei Ling, qui ne pouvait comprendre la langue d'où provenait son nom. Elle écrivit trois noms dans le cahier de Ryuk: son père, son patron, et son amant infidèle. L'autre boucle d'oreille était dans sa main quand elle partit dans le trafic encombré de New York.

Le deuxième de ses bibelots humains le plus récent étaitt l'une de ses bagues, lourde et très ornée, veille d'environ un siècle et demi d'après un calendrier humain. Il s'était très vite ennuyer du lord anglais à qui elle appartenait, et il eut dix fois plus de distraction avec sa mort qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Les humains font tout une affaire du sexe; Ryuk ne pouvait pas comprendre (bien qu'il suspectait que la moitié du scandale était à propos du meuble qui avait été utilisé cette fois là, apparemment c'était une terrible infraction aux bonnes mœurs d'utiliser une table de billard d'une telle manière).

D'après les standards des shinigamis, Ryuk était positivement futile.

Light était une île d'immobilité parmi le changement constant du royaume des humains, calme et serein et bougeant à son propre rythme, à un rythme de shinigami. Ryuk pensait qu'il était peut-être différent des autres humains dans ce domaine parce que son esprit se mouvait si rapidement que même le monde des humains rampait comparé à lui. Quand il réfléchissait à cela, celui lui donnait le vertige, comme un humain essayant de regarder le soleil. Ou comme il pensait que regarder le soleil donnait aux humains le vertige. Ryuk pouvait regarder autant qu'il voulait et n'être jamais aveuglé.

Light était très beau.

Les humains pensaient ça, et Ryuk était d'accord. Les humains parlaient de la forme du visage de Light, de la distance entre ses yeux, l'équilibre entre, son nez, ses lèvres et sa joue, la manière dont Light bougeait, et la manière dont il souriait et plaisantait, et les persuadait que rien ne le préoccupait plus que leur bonheur.

Les shinigamis avaient d'autres critères.

Ryuk parlerait de la façon dont Light écrierait des noms, la courbe de son bras, le mouvement minimal de ses doigts, la perfection régulière et continuelle des lettres s'étalant à travers de la page.

Il pourrait aussi parler de la façon dont Light connaissait les autres humains, dont il pénètrait dans leur tête et savait exactement comment leur faire faire des choses pour lui (lui raconter leurs rêves, leurs travails, leurs habitudes, leurs _noms _– au revoir, _Raye Penber_, adieu _Misora Naomi_).

Il pourrait aussi parler de la façon dont Light souriait alors qu'il laissait le Death Note et éteignait la lumière pour aller au lit, où il dormirait et où Ryuk le regarderait, s'assurant que son divertissement ne s'arrêterait pas de respirer dans la nuit. Les humains étaient très fragiles – même celui-là, qui brille de mille feux et brûle la rétine de Ryuk comme le premier humain jamais fait. Il s'assure juste qu'il durerait car Ryuk ne pourrait supporter de recommencer à s'ennuyer.

––

Ryuk n'a jamais eu besoin de se rappeler de ne pas apprécier un humain. Il n'avait plus non plus besoin de se rappeler de ne pas apprécier Light, mais c'était différent, comme tout ce qui concernait Yagami Light était différent de tous les humains que Ryuk avait rencontrés et tués.

Ryuk n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de ne pas apprécier Light parce qu'il le connaissait. Apprécier _Light_ serait être à trois pas de l'aimer, et l'aimer serait comme si un humain aimait un cobra, le tenant très près et s'attendant à ce qui ne le morde pas. Ce serait comme jeter dans un trou noir toutes les émotions existantes et s'attendre à avoir quelque chose en retour. Ryuk était un shinigami et il n'avait pas besoin de la petite histoire de Rem à propos de Jealous pour savoir qu'apprécier Light serait la chose la plus stupide qu'il pourrait jamais faire.

Et Rem _osait _se moquer de lui, quand elle regardait la chose gazouillante blonde – _Amane Misa_, et Ryuk décida d'écrire son nom un jour, quand Rem serait partie, juste pour prouver quelque chose – comme si elle était quelque chose.

_Light_ était quelque chose. Light n'était pas comme les autres humains – les humains comme Misa – se précipitant toujours, se précipitant partout, ne faisant rien. Non, Light était mortellement immobile, mais pas comme un shinigami, pas vraiment. Si les shinigamis avaient des faux, elles seraient comme Light. Tout était pesé et tranché seulement après que la balance ait rendu son verdict. Light voyait à travers les gens – et les shinigamis – d'une manière que Ryuk ne pourrait jamais, même avec ses yeux. Ryuk n'appréciait pas Light, mais il était pratiquement sûr que s'il y avait un humain pour qui un shinigami valait la peine de mourir, ce serait lui.

Ce que Rem voyait en Misa, Ryuk ne le saurait jamais. Il ne dit rien, ricanant seulement un peu alors qu'il regardait Rem faire ses menaces, ne sachant pas que c'était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Les shinigamis n'ont pas d'arrêt de mort, mais Rem avait tout de même réussit à signer le sien. Il espérait qu'il serait là quand cela arriverait, le moment où Rem regarderait Light et réaliserait qu'il la tuait, et pire, que c'était elle qu'il lui en avait donné la possibilité.

Il ricana, et Light pencha la tête et _sourit_, et oh, Ryuk _savait_ que c'était stupide, mais il l'aimait un peu alors de toute façon.

––

L – L – L. c'était comme des aimants, décida Ryuk. Plus lui et Light s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, plus ils se repoussaient l'un l'autre. Dans un autre monde, un monde où Light n'aurait jamais ramassé le Death Note de Ryuk, un monde où Ryuk n'était pas le compagnon constant de Light, ils auraient pu être de la bonne polarité, dans un claquement ils iraient l'un vers l'autre, poussé par une force qui permet au monde de tourner, et ne seraient jamais séparés sans un très sérieux effort.

Ryuk regardait Light, regardait L, lui souriant férocement par-dessus l'épaule de Light, regardant les nombres chuter à chaque fois que Light s'avançait d'un pas vers lui.

Dans ce monde Light était l'humain de Ryuk, et Ryuk connaissait Light bien mieux que L ne le ferait jamais, et il n'était pas fière de ce fait, cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir que lui plutôt que l'égal et l'ancre de Light voit mieux ce dernier. Il était extatique, parce que Yagami Light était une créature qui n'apparaissait qu'environ tout les millénaires, et il n'y avait aucun besoin de deux L en ce temps et en ce lieu.

––

Et puis il n'y en eu même plus besoin d'un seul.

"C'est trop calme" dit Light, fixant le plafond sombre de son nouvel appartement. Ryuk le regardait, la façon dont la lune touchait son visage, la façon dont les yeux de Light étaient sombres et embrumés et où la flamme ne brillait plus autant.

Ce que Ryuk savait le mieux à propos des humais c'était l'expression qu'ils avaient quand ils allaient écrire leur propre nom.

"C'est trop _calme_" répéta Light, et Ryuk comprenait qu'il parlait du fait qu'il n'avait jamais dormi quelque part où il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté, qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de L sur son dos, qu'il sentait l'absence de L comme s'il avait découper quelque chose de lui-même.

Ryuk s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit, et ne fut pas surpris quand Light le poussa sans enthousiasme. Il ricana et refusa de bouger. Light se retourna et lui tourna le dos, et Ryuk ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris quand il s'endormit dans l'heure, à côté d'un shinigami avec un Death Note et un stylo à porter de main.

Light était le poison au cœur de la pomme, la main de fer dans le gant de velours – bien sûr qu'il s'endormirait avec un dieu de la mort dans son lit.

Le feu dans les yeux de Light, il s'en allait. Light n'était pas comme les autres humains. Il n'écrirait jamais son propre nom délibérément, il ne sentirait jamais consciemment que le poids de ses actions était devenu trop pour lui. Cela prendrait des années plutôt que des semaines, mais il se perdrait lui-même au profit de Kira, et il ignorerait des choses qu'il regarderait si L avait été là, et il allait tomber et Ryuk le regarderait faire. Il était sûr que Light exécuterait la chute typique d'une manière que Ryuk n'avait jamais vu, comme tout le reste.

––

Il le fit. Ce fut grandiose et horrible et _splendide_, puis il se tourna vers Ryuk et supplia, et Ryuk s'exécuta.

Après tout, il avait promis qu'un jour il écrirait le nom de Light. Ryuk normalement ne gardait pas ses promesses – ou du moins pas de la manière dont les humains estimeraient 'juste' – mais cette fois, il ferait ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait.

Quand Ryuk avait dit à Light qu'il le tuerait, c'était sa façon de dire merci, car la seule situation où Ryuk ferait ça serait celle où Light ne pourrait s'échapper. Une situation où Light serait capturé et où toute les raisons de le regarder auraient disparu.

Light avait pensé que les ailes de Ryuk pourraient valoir la moitié de sa vie, et Ryuk le pensait aussi. S'il avait des ailes, il pourrait s'envoler avec Ryuk, et Ryuk serait libéré de l'ennuie pour toujours. La perte ne valait presque pas le coup. Presque.

Il enfonça ses longs doigts dans les blessures du corps, ignorants les glapissements des humains, et enleva les balles. Quand il rentrerait dans le royaume des shinigamis il trouverait quelque chose sur quoi les enfiler.

––

Le nouveau shinigami avait un visage de marbre – littéralement – blanc comme la neige, aucune expression à part le petit rictus amusé au coin de sa bouche qui ne disparaitra jamais. Des os pliés ensemble autour de son torse comme un costume avec une blessure irrégulière au niveau du corps, il regarda Ryuk avec des yeux rouges brillants et l'interrogea sur les balles tachées attachées à égales distance dans ses cheveux comme les pointes d'une couronne.

Ryuk demanda au shinigami son nom.

"Kira" dit le shinigami, et regarda, impassible, alors que Ryuk hurlait de rire.


	2. Cyanure

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction.

Un grand merci à Vic et Alice pour sa review.

Pour ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori je les en remercie également mais si pouvait également laisser une review dans ce cas là cela me ferait plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 2 : Cyanure

Un nouveau shinigami est vide. Deux choses existent dans leur esprit – eux-mêmes, sans nom, sans but, sans silhouette ou forme – et le Death Note, la compréhension de ce que c'est et de pourquoi l'utiliser, le seul morceau de connaissance qui existe.

Il était vide, et il pensait à se faire appeler ainsi. Mais non, murmurait quelque chose dans son esprit, il était l'opposé du vide. Il ne pouvait se satisfaire de moins que tout, et son nom avait besoin de montrer ça.

––

Il apprit plusieurs choses en peu de temps: il trouvait que les noms orientaux étaient plus simples à écrire.

Il était mauvais en Cyrillique. Trente-quatre humains étaient morts de manières variées et de plus en plus exaspérées pour changer ça.

Il s'amusait à découvrir combien il y avait de manière excentrique de tuer un humain (sa préférée pour l'instant était avec un ananas), sinon il utilisait simplement une crise cardiaque. Il se demandait si c'était un symptôme de la paresse qui affectait les autres shinigamis.

La pression de ses pairs n'était pas quelque chose spécifique au monde des humains.

Ni la capacité à l'ignorer.

––

Il aimait la lourdeur du corps de Meadra, sa solidité. Meadra serait ferme pour ce dont elle se souciait, on ne la ferait pas flancher facilement ou sans effort, et il aimait ça. Il aimait un défi, et la réalisation qu'il _aimait _quelque chose était bonne, réconfortante.

"Quel est mon nom?" demanda-t-il à Meadra, qui haussa les épaules et lui tapota prudemment la sienne, comme si son corps allait la couper.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" dit-elle, et il aima sa voix aussi, douce et régulière, incompatible avec sa taille et sa forme. "Tout le monde commence comme toi. Tu finiras par trouver ton nom, tout le monde le fait."

Cela ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde, et il voulait se renfrogner, mais son visage, comme toujours, garda son rictus. Elle ricana.

"Ce n'est pas si dur" confia-t-elle. "Je pris le nom d'une femme qui avait tué ses enfants pour faire du mal à son mari – et qui s'en était sortie. Mais il ne me convenait pas tant que je ne l'avais pas un peu modifié, cependant, il était un peu trop mince et tranchant – on aurait dit le nom d'un chat de salon."

Il pensait qu'il connaissait peut-être le nom dont elle parlait, mais c'était un savoir craquelé et incertain appartenant à un autre lieu.

"Il y a un shinigami qui a prit son nom d'après le son de son rire" lui dit Meadra, tirant son attention du vide qu'il était. "Et j'ai entendu parler de nourriture humaine dont le nom me fait penser à Zerhogie – tu vois? Ce n'est pas si dur."

"Je vois" lui dit-il, puis il se leva et parti, cherchant son nom, sa personnalité, lui-même.

––

Le royaume des humains était plein de lumière. Celui lui prit un moment pour s'y habituer, à quel point cela brillait. Light lumière lumière, même la nuit. C'était seulement quand la lune était partie que cela commençait à atteindre l'obscurité du royaume des shinigamis.

Auparavant les humains pensait que le soleil et la lune était des dieux, ils avaient vénéré ce qui leur apportait de la lumière. Il y pensa un moment, l'essaya, puis secoua la tête. Light n'appartenait pas au monde des shinigamis; c'était trop pur, trop inutile, trop humain. Ce n'était pas son nom, et qui s'intéressait à ce que vénéraient les humains de toute façon?

––

En se concentrant sur lui-même, n'autorisant aucune autre pensée, il pouvait se voir dans la flaque utilisait pour observer le monde des humains.

_Qui es-tu_, demandait-il à son reflet – était-ce son reflet? Cela ne _ressemblait_ pas, cela ne _sentait_ comme si c'était lui, surement il devait être capable de se reconnaitre. L'étranger dans l'eau ne lui donnait rien.

Il ressemblait aux morceaux d'un souvenir de quelque chose de brillant – cassé, réparé maladroitement et rendu hideux. Il ressemblait à une statue classique, une approximation superficielle de la beauté, incompréhensive, inapprochable. Il était froid là où il devait être tiède, fait d'angles pointus et d'arrêtes tranchantes là où il devrait n'y en avoir aucune. Il n'y a rien d'invitant; il était désigné pour que les gens s'arrêtent, pour les faire regarder, pour les faire reculer devant la beauté dépareillé et la monstruosité de son corps distordu, incapable de le concilier dans leur esprit, incapable de supporter l'idée de son existence.

Il cligna des yeux. L'étranger cligna des yeux aussi, un doux _klk_ comme un appareil photo qui se ferme, comme des cailloux se percutant les uns les autres.

Il se pencha en avant, examina sans émotion le trou dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda si l'intérieur de son corps était de la même matière inflexible que sa surface. Prudemment, curieusement, il enfonça ses doigts ressemblant à des griffes dans sa propre chaire, cherchant la forme noire qu'il pouvait voir dans l'eau. Quelque chose en lui s'attendait à trouver quelque chose d'organique, quelque chose ressemblant à du muscle, à de la viande, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de doux dans son apparence – même ses yeux avaient l'éclat dur du rubis.

_ki-klink_.

Ce n'était pas son nom, mais il savait que quand il trouverait son vrai nom cela ressemblerait à ce son, le son qu'un ongle fait, tapant sur la surface plane et impénétrable de son cœur.

––

Zerhogie a dit: "Tu as déjà entendu l'histoire de l'humain de Ryuk?"

Meadra a dit: "Chut, Zerhogie, ne sais-tu pas que ce n'est pas une histoire pour un jeune shinigami?"

––

Il poussa et tira prudemment les bords irréguliers du trou dans sa poitrine, essayant de faire quelque chose de plus net, ou essayant de cacher l'existence d'un cœur, les deux pourrait être vrais. Mais quand il releva la tête, il ne pouvait plus se voir.

Il pencha la tête d'un côté comme pour voir mieux, bien que comme tout les shinigamis ses yeux étaient parfaits. _Un fantôme_, pensa-t-il, regardant l'humain dans la flaque. C'était pâle et blanc, sans forme particulière; cela avait l'air flou, comme un souvenir de quelqu'un qui ne l'avait qu'une fois et de loin. _Un fantôme_, répéta-t-il pour lui, satisfait parce que l'idée de 'fantôme' était quelque chose d'étranger au royaume des shinigamis, cela signifiait que c'était quelque chose d'avant, ou quelque chose qu'il avait appris depuis.

_Nate River_ n'avait pas beaucoup de vie à donner, donc il écrivit le nom de l'homme avec les cheveux noirs se tenant à côté. Il écrivit _Stephen Loud_ prudemment, avec révérence, sentant quelque chose d'indescriptible alors qu'il écrivait le nom qui allait prolonger sa vie. C'est la seule chose qu'il a trouvé depuis qu'il a commencé qui sonnait juste, et il compta les quarante secondes dans une langue humaine sans s'en rendre compte – _san-ju-nana san-ju-hachi san-ju-kyu…_

"Kira?" cria l'un des hommes, et il se redressa brusquement sous le choc, avec le sentiment que quelque chose c'était mis en place, aussi bien une partie de lui que le cahier accroché à son côté, que la capacité à voir un nom au dessus de la tête des humains.

"Kira," murmura-t-il, goutant. Oui, parfait, _parfait_, c'est lui, ces deux syllabes comme une paire de flèches frappant la cible. "Mon nom est Kira," dit-il, et cela roulait sur sa langue tellement facilement qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit auparavant. "Je suis Kira."

Il vola, cherchant quelqu'un avec qui partager son émerveillement.

––

Gook a dit: "Il s'est fatigué des os, donc il a trouvé autre chose. Il a toujours été bizarre, un peu trop boulot-boulot si tu me demandes mon avis."

––

Il s'ennuyait facilement, et quand il se fatigua des paris sans intérêts, des regards en coin, les rumeurs qui s'arrêtaient de manière inquiétante quand il s'approchait, il décida de chercher le shinigami qui rit.

Ryuk était un peu une légende, bien que les shinigamis se rappellaient plus qu'il avait escroqué un cahier au roi des shinigamis que ce qu'il en avait fait. Ils disaient que ça avait fait un sacré bazar dans le royaume des humains pendant un moment, donc Kira conclu que pour quelqu'un ayant son caractère c'était beaucoup plus intéressant que l'ignorance que le shinigami moyen montrait.

Gook avait dit que Ryuk avait un penchant pour jouer avec des humains sans méfiance, donc Kira se rendit de flaque en flaque. Pendant un jeu Zellogi leur raconta avec désinvolture que l'humain préféré de Ryuk était mort récemment (ce que cela veux dire pour un shinigami dépendait de son âge) donc Kira affina ses recherches en se concentrant sur les portes d'entrée au monde des humains.

Ryuk avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui savait se distraire, et Kira voulait savoir comment.

––

Justin a dit: "Yagami Light." Il l'a prononcé comme si c'était une bénédiction, une malédiction, le nom secret de la divinité et la plus basse des créatures de tous les royaumes.

––

Le shinigami qui rit était le plus étrange de leur espèce qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, si c'était l'amoncèlement de débris de vies humaines qui l'ornait ou la manière dont il le regardait comme s'il avait trouvé le Saint Graal des humains ou la façon dont son sourire permanent, contrairement à celui de Meadra, était sincèrement amusé.

"Tu vois ce groupe dans le coin du bar?" dit Ryuk, désignant un petit groupe buvant avec zèle et se disputant à propos de quelqu'un se nommant N ou L ou Light, ils n'avaient pas l'air de pouvoir se décider.

"Des policiers" dit Kira, bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire pourquoi, ce qui les dénonça, pourquoi c'était important qu'il sache.

"Ouais" dit Ryuk, pas surpris, et sourit comme quelqu'un ayant quelque chose d'excitant à l'esprit. "Combien de nom vas-tu écrire?"

Kira sourit, détacha son cahier et sortit un stylo au son du rire amusé de Ryuk. _Aizawa Shuichi_… _Ide Hideki_… _Mogi Kanzo…_

"Crise cardiaque" ordonna Ryuk quand il allait mettre une cause à la mort, et quarante secondes étaient passées avant qu'il se rappelle qu'il en avait oublié un. _Matsuda Touta _cria d'une façon qui rappela à Kira les balles attachés dans les cheveux de Ryuk, mais cela fut bientôt couvert quand tout le bar se rendit compte de ce qui c'était passé et que d'autres cries retentirent.

Kira rit alors qu'il rangeait le cahier et le stylo à leur place. "Il fera passer le message" dit-il en réponse au regard inquisiteur de Ryuk.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il fasse passer le message?" demanda Ryuk, mais consciencieusement, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Kira était content qu'un l'un d'eux le sache, parce que lui n'en avait aucune idée.

––

Ryuk a dit: "Laisse-moi te parler d'un humain que j'ai connu."

Kira attendit, imperturbable.

Ryuk a dit: "Ne fais pas cette tête. Vous avez beaucoup en commun." Puis il rit et rit, encore et encore.

––

Les humains grouillaient autour de Nate River, ayant l'air apeurés et furieux, faisant des conclusions ridicules et s'en débarrassant aussi facilement, s'invectivant les uns les autres dans leur confusion et leur panique, brisant leur cercle fermé.

"Regarde-les" dit Kira. Il y avait une note d'amusement satisfait qui conduit Ryuk à le fixer, à faire un sourire légèrement tordu par quelque chose d'un peu trop intime, comme si Kira remplissait à la fois ses attentes et les surpassait .

"Quel est le prochain?" murmura Ryuk à son oreille, sa voix hautement amusé.

Kira voulait savoir quelle importance cela avait, parce qu'il suspectait que cela en avait, ne serait-ce que pour Ryuk, pourtant il se retrouva à dire: "Le blanc en dernier."

Il ne dit pas:_ je veux qu'il soit séparé de ses alliés et qu'il le sache, je veux voir ce qui se passe quand il n'y a plus rien à faire à part attendre une mort qui peut survenir à tout moment, je veux voir quelle ombre se cache sous tout ce blanc, je veux le voir se briser comme tout les autres humains l'on fait. _Il pensait que Ryuk comprenait bien mieux ces désirs qu'il ne le faisait.

"Ce jeu peut durer un certain temps" dit Kira.

"Exactement" dit Ryuk, et le visage de marbre de Kira se fendit, un sourire en dent de scie se forma en travers.


	3. Light

Bonjour,

Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de Pommes=Cyanure=Light.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et un grand merci à Yuutsu et Chacha pour leur review.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Light

Near était assis seul, faisant un château élaboré avec des dés. Il avait besoin de silence, il ne voulait pas s'inquiété, et il réfléchissait vaguement, distraitement à la mort des membres de la première cellule spéciale de Kira.

"_Hyuk hyuk hyuk,_"

"Shinigami Ryuk," le salua-t-il posément, levant la tête pour le regarder. Il se demandait ce que le shinigami voulait, pourquoi il était ici, si longtemps après la mort de Yagami. Peut-être était-il responsable des morts récentes et venait terminer sa revanche; peut-être appréciait-il Light Yagami au-delà de juste s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas à vivre avec son humiliation et son échec. Peut-être pensait-il juste que ce serait amusant. Near se fichait de connaitre les caprices d'un shinigami, encore moins de celui-là.

"Hey gamin" dit Ryuk, et Near se demanda s'il avait déjà salué Yagami avec la même affection narquoise, avec la même indulgence méprisante. "J'étais descendu pour observer quelqu'un dont j'allais écrire le nom, et je me suis dit, 'hey, ce gamin, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, je parie qu'il se sent seul!'" il ricana. Cela rappela à Near son visage alors qu'il s'était penché sur le corps de Yagami et l'avait dévisagé. "Je pensais que tu aurais aimé rencontré un ami à moi, un nouveau shinigami"

Il laissa tomber un morceau de papier, un coin prudemment arraché qui était apparu dans sa main de nulle part. Near sentit son estomac se tordre, comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait voir quand il toucherait la bande de papier, et il se balança en avant sur ses talons, étirant une main réticente par-dessus ses genoux par le ramasser.

"Kira" dit-il, un son étranglé et incrédule qui était indigne du plus grand détective du monde. Il restait encore assez de Light Yagami pour reconnaitre quelque chose dans la façon dont la créature se tenait, quelque chose dans la façon dont elle penchait la tête et découvrait ses dents aiguisées dans un sourire supérieur, quelque chose dans la façon dont elle bougeait avec un très pale écho de l'élégance de Yagami.

"Oui?" dit-il, à peine curieux, à peine ennuyé – sans reconnaissance. Il n'y avait rien de Light Yagami dans la façon dont il étudiait Near – indifférent, ou, s'il poussait plus loin, dédaigneux d'une manière incommensurable qui n'avait rien à voir avec Near en particulier mais l'humanité en général. Il n'y avait rien de Yagami dans son mépris désinvolte pour ce qui l'entourait. Rien de Yagami dans la façon qu'il avait de se tenir dans les airs, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de poser ses bottes en cuir (_Mello_, pensa Near quand il les vit, et la haine le gagna pendant un bref moment, l'aveuglant) sur le royaume des humains.

"Ki- _Yagami_," dit-il, testant sa théorie.

La créature qui pourrait être Light Yagami, qui avait un peu de sa beauté dérisoire et toute sa cruauté, cligna des yeux une fois, lentement, comme un serpent. "Mon nom est Kira" dit-il avec indifférence. Il disait cela comme si cela ne voulait rien dire, comme si c'était simplement un nom alors que Kira était tout sauf ça. Kira était une méthodologie, une croisade, un objet de vénération, une bataille. Kira n'avait jamais été simplement un nom. Le plus grand homme que Near ait connu était mort en s'opposant à ce que Kira soutenait, le monde entier avait pris partie, et cette indifférence était tellement mauvaise, comme si le succès de Near ne signifiait rien.

Il ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait, de prendre le nom de Kira à la suite de Light Yagami. Si cela _était_ Yagami, il ne savait même pas pour quoi il s'était battu, pour quoi il avait tué, pour quoi il était mort, et Near se demandait s'il devait rire du fait que Kira, _Kira_ ne se souciait plus des choses qu'il l'avait fait connaitre dans le monde entier.

Kira sourit, avec ses dents comme des rasoirs et sans pitié, comme un requin – comme Ryuk. Il plia ses ailes marbrées avec un son ressemblant au crissement du cuir et étendit le bras pour toucher les murs du château minutieusement fait avec des dés de Near. L'étudiant avec soin, il tapota un dé qui était lâche et le mur s'écroula.

Near était le plus grand détective du monde. Near était le détenteur du titre de 'L', Near a vaincu Kira une fois auparavant – humilié et écrasé Kira. Il n'avait pas peur, il était curieux. Quel était le but de cette visite, quelle était l'idée que Ryuk – parce que Kira n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, aucun intérêt, aucune motivation – souhaitait accomplir? "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Est –il possible pour un shinigami de rester dans le monde des humains sans un humain en possession d'un cahier?"

"Tu es bien informé" dit Kira, explorant le royaume de Near fait de Lego et de cartes, d'allumettes et de jouets en plastique, de marionnettes à doigt et de pièces de puzzle. Ce n'était pas un compliment. Une griffe tendue s'attarda un long moment sur la marionnette à doigt de L, retraçant avec soin son visage rond. "Mais un shinigami peut rester pendant plusieurs heures dans le royaume des humains, du moment que c'est avec l'intention d'un humain."

"En parlant de ça…" dit Ryuk, tapotant le cahier noir à sa ceinture.

"Mon équipe" dit Near, aveuglé par l'évidence.

"Si tu le propose" dit Ryuk, son sourire s'élargissant, ses épaules tressautant.

"Non" dit Kira, ramassant la marionnette de L, la tournant et retournant dans ses mains. "Ils vont partir, un par un, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour eux. Ryuk voulait juste dire bonjour."

Ryuk gloussa alors qu'il traversait le mur, le laissant seul avec la chose qui ne se souvenait pas avoir tuer L.

Les shinigamis se fichent de qui ils tuent – Ryuk, se penchant sur le corps de Yagami, extrayant les balles de la chair pas encore froide du garçon qu'il avait suivi pendant plus d'une demie décennie – et Near ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé que ce serait différent avec Kira. Non, il savait pourquoi il avait pensé ça. Il voyait toujours Kira comme l'humain Light Yagami, il voyait toujours l'imbécile imbue de lui-même, pas le shinigami.

Aussi stupide et fourvoyé qu'il l'était, Yagami avait cru qu'il se souciait de l'humanité à sa façon, il s'était placé lui-même des limites, et la créature qu'il était devenu n'avait pas de limites, ne pouvait plus se ficher si elle tuait la victime ou le malfrat, l'innocent ou le coupable. Cela ne devrait pas perturber Near autant que cela le faisait, cela ne devrait pas le surprendre, parce qu'à la fin Yagami avait commencé à franchir ses limites de toutes façons.

Il n'y avait rien que Near détestait plus que l'incompétence, que l'inefficacité, et si Ryuk voulait lui renvoyer à la figure le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher Kira de roder dehors et de tuer la première personne qu'il verrait, et bien il avait réussi.

"Pourquoi Ryuk voulait-il dire bonjour? Pourquoi es-tu venu avec lui?"

Kira lui jeta un coup d'œil, tordant et formant quelque chose de pointu et de métallique entre ses griffes étonnamment habile.

"Sais-tu seulement qui tu es?" demanda calment Near après un moment, se rappelant l'orgueil inébranlable de Light Yagami, se souvenant que Matsuda avait dit ivre _"ils étaient amis cependant. Même malgré ça- Il était différent. Après. Il était différent."_

Kira ignora Near au profit de la marionnette, et il n'y avait somme toute aucune surprise là-dedans. Il réussit à l'attacher à une sorte de crochet, et Near réalisa ce qu'il allait faire juste avant qu'il ne transperce le lobe de son oreille avec le crochet. La chaire céda dans un craquement sourd, comme des pas sur de la neige.

Near se demanda si la sensation de nausée était de la colère ou du dégoût alors qu'il regardait la marionnette aux yeux exorbités, se tordant, tournant, son visage à la bouche ouverte frôlant la joue glacée de Kira se balançant en petits cercles à son oreille.

"Hey," dit Ryuk, revenant en traversant le mur, tapotant son cahier avec une satisfaction odieuse. "_Sympa_. J'aime beaucoup." Il agita sa main vers l'oreille de Kira, et Near se vouta encore plus, regardant le shinigami penché la tête, rencontrant les yeux exorbités du petit L, de l'homme dont il se cachait derrière le nom. _C'est mon destin?_ Imagina-t-il qu'il se disait, amusé, incrédule et un peu agacé, _d'être le trophée d'une créature qui ne se souvient même pas pourquoi je méritais cette mutilation?_

"Arrête ça" dit Near.

Kira le regarda. Ces yeux ne reflétaient rien si ce n'est une attitude calculatrice, et soudain Near sut que c'était ce qui avait fait face à L, pas le cinglé qu'il avait vu dans l'entrepôt. Cela le rendit amer, frustré et effrayé tout à la fois. Il se sentait comme si on l'avait trompé. Il avait l'impression que L lui avait volé quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'être sans défense, et il ne devrait pas être forcé à ressentir ça alors qu'il avait enfin obtenu tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé, tout ce qu'il avait voulu depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour savoir qu'il voulait être L au lieu de Nate River.

"Très drôle gamin" dit Ryuk en une parodie de moquerie amicale. Son sourire se tordit et s'inclina, devenant plus cruel qui ne l'avait été cinq secondes avant, bien que logiquement Near savait que son expression n'avait pas changé du tout. "Comme si tu pouvais nous ordonner quoi que ce soit."

Pas un ennemi humain jouant à un jeu humain. Mais pas un shinigami jouant un jeu de shinigami non plus. C'était rien et les deux fois; cela ne correspondait pas au paradigme et-

"Vous allez tuer mon équipe" dit-il d'une voix blanche. "Comme vous avez tué la cellule spéciale japonaise."

"Ding! Donnez une pomme au gamin!" dit Ryuk. Il regarda autour de lui. "Ou un robot en plastique ou quelque chose..."

"Un par un" dit Kira. Il marchait bizarrement maintenant qu'il bougeait dans les airs, négligeant, souple et sans maintien où Yagami avait été déterminé et inébranlable. Ses yeux luisaient comme des rubis, comme du sang frais, et Near réalisa que son nom (les noms de tous les membres de son équipe) pouvait être vu avec ses yeux. "Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire."

Near décida que la pire chose possible était d'admettre que Kira avait raison sur un point.

"Kira a une excellente mémoire pour les noms et les visages" dit Ryuk, comme la chute d'une blague trop connue pour qu'on s'ennuie à élaborer. "Même si tu trouvais un moyen de les cacher 7 jours/7 24 heures/24, cela n'aurait aucune importance. Je suis certain qu'il pourra se rappeler d'eux."

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?" dit-il calmement, regardant, inexpressif, l'oreille de Kira et son offensant ornement.

"Pourquoi pas?" dit Ryuk.

Kira se pencha; L embrassa le côté de son visage. "Et quand ils seront partis" dit-il, sa voix indifférente et ses yeux animés d'un éclat qui venait purement de Yagami, en plein dans sa folie, "Tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire à part attendre et te demander quand _ton_ nom sera écrit – comment tu vas mourir?"

"Comment vais-je mourir?" demanda Near, rencontrant leurs yeux sans flancher.

Kira sourit du rictus fou de Yagami. "Et bien" dit-il innocemment, "tu n'auras qu'à attendre pour voir."

––

"Tu veux connaitre un secret?" dit Ryuk, accroupi au pied du lit, ses yeux et ses lèvres formant des tâches de Rorschach sur son visage luisant comme la lune. Near doutait que dire 'non' l'arrêterait. "Light te méprisait. Non parce que tu réduisais la vie, la mort et la divinité à un jeu. Non parce que tu traitais l'œuvre de sa vie comme rien de plus qu'un puzzle. Pas parce que tu ne te souciais pas le moins du monde des personnes qu'il tuait comme tu le devrais, comme un bon humain et un représentant de la 'justice' le devrait."

Near attendit, le fixant, enroulant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts comme une bobine de fil.

"Bien sûr" ajouta Ryuk négligeant, "il te haïssait pour toute ces choses également."

Near resta silencieux. Ryuk découvrit ses dents (il ne souriait pas, son visage imitait juste l'expression humaine de la joie) comme s'il était déçu de son refus de jouer.

"Il te méprisait parce qu'il pensait que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur de L."

Near sourit. "Comme si l'opinion d'un meurtrier devrait compter pour moi" dit-il, le rejet présent dans sa voix, sur son visage, dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Ryuk ricana, battit des ailes une fois, provoquant un fort bruit dans la nuit calme, comme un coup de feu, un avertissement, comme un enfant réclamant de l'attention et déterminé à ne laisser personne avoir le repos tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas obtenu. "Mais ça compte. Parce que toi aussi tu le penses."

Ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Near savait que personne n'était plus à la hauteur de L que lui – après tout, n'était-il pas le seul qui était encore là, n'avait-il pas surpassé Kira quand personne n'avait réussi? Il se tourna, dos à Ryuk, avec toute l'indifférence qu'il pouvait réunir, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la manière dont son corps se recroquevillait sur lui-même sous le regard (mortellement) calme de Ryuk. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer dormir alors que cette créature le regardait, il ne pouvait imaginer comment Light avait tout de même réussit à avoir l'air de ne jamais avoir manqué une nuit de sommeil dans sa vie quand Ryuk l'avait suivi en permanence pendant six années de sa vie. (Quand il avait tué par centaine, par milliers, quand il avait écrit la mort à l'encre noir et avec des lettres nettes dans vingt langues différentes.)

Ryuk rit, et Near détestait le frisson qui le parcourut à ce son.

"Oh" dit Ryuk, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, et Near ne pouvait savoir si c'était vrai ou si c'était simuler, et il était un peu soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il pouvait presque imaginer la manière dont il se tenait, les ailes déployées, équilibre maladroit entre être accroupi et être debout alors qu'il se préparait à laisser Near dans le noir et ses réflexions effrénées – il pouvait presque le voir et c'était déjà assez pénible. "Kira dit que le nom de Roger Ruvie t'évoquerais quelque chose."

––

"C'est possible de tuer un shinigami, tu sais" dit Ryuk l'air de rien, faisant s'entrechoquer les os dans ses mains.

"Hm?" dit Kira, sachant que Ryuk allait entendre dans cette simple syllabe _s'il te plait, raconte moi_. Ou tout à fait possible, _maître et aîné, s'il vous plaît éclairez cet être indigne des secrets que vous avez amassez._

"Vraiment" insista Ryuk, lançant les os par terre.

Kira poussa deux pommes vers Ryuk sans regarder sur le sol. Ryuk était un tricheur et Kira se fichait des paris de toute façon.

"Ne tombe pas amoureux d'un humain" conseilla Ryuk avec un illogisme apparent.

"Moi?" Kira le regarda d'un air ébahi.

Ryuk ricana. "Oh, c'est vrai. Tu ne pouvais jamais faire ça, pas vrai?"

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme ça?" dit Kira, perplexe. "Comme s'il y avait une époque où j'avais pu? J'ai toujours été comme ça."

"Ouais" dit Ryuk. "Tu l'as toujours été."

––

"Qu'est-ce que c'était L?" demanda Kira, faisant parcourir son doigt distraitement sur sa nouvelle 'boucle d'oreille'. Near le fixa, sentant ses lèvres se retrousser comme un chien acculé. Kira pencha la tête et l'inspecta sans cligner des yeux. "Mauvais terme?" dit-il d'un air léger, ne se sentant pas concerné. "Devrais-je dire _qui_ était L?"

"Si tu ne le sais pas, ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise" dit Near. Voilà, enfin, quelque chose qu'il pouvait préserver de Kira.

"Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance" dit Kira, presque étonné par son refus de parler – ça aussi, ce n'était pas Yagami, qui comprenait les gens sans pour autant compatir avec eux. "Lui ou elle ou ça est mort."

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?" dit Near, et il se demanda ce que le ton dans la voix de Kira signifiait.

"J'ai cherché un L" dit Kira, comme s'il ne voyait pas de raisons de pas le faire. "Il n'y a pas un seul humain dans le monde qui aurait besoin que ce nom soit écrit."

Near rit. Cela fit gronder Kira – Combien Yagami se rappelait, se demanda Near, jusqu'à où Near pouvait le pousser en frappant là où ça faisait mal quand il était humain. Assez loin pour qu'il prenne un stylo sans y penser? "Pourquoi tu ris?" interrogea Kira, soudain plus shinigami qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, inhumain sous tous les angles.

"Tu as _cherché_" dit Near. Il se demanda si la pitié pouvait rendre cette chose folle de rage comme cela l'avait fait pour Yagami.

"Les humains" cracha Kira avec dégoût, ce qui n'eu pour résultat que de faire sourire Near. C'était une victoire pour quelqu'un, autant la prendre comme la sienne.

––

"Pourquoi Matsuda est encore en vie?" dit Antony, amer, le temps et les circonstances commençant à peser sur lui lui. Ils regardèrent Matsuda, blotti dans sa chaise, regardant fixement ses mains vides (le revolver qu'elles avaient tenu, le revolver qui avait réduit Light Yagami à rien de moins que de la viande, et élevé Kira à plus qu'un dieu).

"Yagami avait dit qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un supporter de Kira" dit Halle, sa voix tranchante et crispé et faite pour blesser.

Matsuda fit un bruit comme un chien à qui on donnait un coup de pied, il mit la tête dans ses mains. Ce qu'il disait était: _pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi pas tous les autres, pourquoi pas moi? – Y a-t-il quelque chose de prévu? Si je ne suis pas mort, est- ce parce que je dois souffrir d'abord?_

Near se demandait si la même chose était également valable pour lui, ou si c'était justement ce que Kira voulait qu'il pense, le laissant surpris et non préparé quand il s'écroulerait comme une marionnette désarticulée devant ce qui restait de son équipe.

"Near—" commença Anthony.

"A part nous qui sommes rassemblés ici il n'y aucun être humain vivant qui ne connaisse nos noms et notre connexion à Kira. Et aucun d'entre nous, j'en suis certain, ne consentirait à le venger" dit Near. Il ne regardait pas Matsuda. "Dans le même temps il n'y aucune chance que ce ne soit pas délibéré."

"Le shinigami, celui avec un visage de clown—"

"Ryuk" marmonna Matsuda.

"Pensez-vous qu'un shinigami s'embêterait à venger un humain?" dit Near, et il prétendit que ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

"Donc si ce n'est pas un shinigami, et si ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec un cahier cherchant à venger Yagami, qui est-ce?"

C'était ce qui n'était pas dit qui était plus puissant que les mots qui flottaient dans l'air: _Qui est le prochain, et quand?_

––

("_Light-kun? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dehors?_

-_Je réfléchissais. Rentre à l'intérieur Matsuda._

-_Tu réfléchissais? A quoi ? A N ? Near ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu pensais à L aussi, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

_-…_

_-Je sais…_

_-Non, tu ne sais pas. Matsuda…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il seulement penser qu'il peut…_

_-Light-kun ? Ca va ?_

_-Je vais bien, je vais très bien. Rentre à l'intérieur._

_-J'ai saisi. Il me manque à moi aussi tu sais._

_-Il ne manque pas du tout__."_)

Matsuda avait dû annoncer la nouvelle à propos de Light à Sachiko, à Sayu. Il avait dû le dire à Misa. Il n'avait jamais dû annoncer ce genre de chose avant, il n'avait jamais dû voir une famille s'effondrer à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait dit.

Parfois il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit pour se retrouver à frotter ses mains, incapable de sentir autre chose que l'odeur du sang et de la poudre. Il n'avait jamais tiré sur un criminel avant Light non plus. Peu importait combien il frottait il ne pouvait laver ses mains du sang de Light.

Matsuda était tordu. Il savait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant, qu'il devrait être heureux, qu'il devrait apprécier que le monde soit revenu à la normale. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait voir les choses aussi clairement que tout les autre– il voulait préférer le monde dans lequel il vivait en ce moment à celui que Light avait créé.

Chaque fois qu'il mettait les infos, chaque fois qu'il voyait encore un autre crime, encore une autre photo d'un criminel, sa foi s'ébranlait, donnant à sa bouche un goût de poussière. Avant, il travaillait sur l'affaire Kira, uniquement sur l'affaire Kira – il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres affaires sous la main. Et maintenant – maintenant –

Il ne devrait pas préférer chasser un criminel plutôt qu'en chasser des douzaines. N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils essayaient de dire? Alors il sortait boire comme il n'avait jamais bu quand il avait été sur l'affaire Kira, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas – ne pouvait _comprendre _pourquoi personne ne tomberait d'accord avec lui que le monde était foutu et que peut-être _peut-être_ Kira avait quelque chose – quelque chose dans l'ordre qu'il avait imposé.

Matsuda n'avait jamais dû faire face à un parent pour lui dire que son fils était mort pendant qu'il avait travaillé sur l'affaire Kira. Il n'avait jamais tiré sur personne quand il avait travaillé avec Light. Light lui tirait ce choix en le faisant lui-même.

Matsuda buvait trop ces derniers jours, trop pour ne pas savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis Mogi et Ide et Aizawa buvaient et il essayait de trouver une manière d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait qui n'allait pas aboutir à eux lui hurlant dessus –

Et puis il les regardait eux et leurs yeux sans vie et attedit que son propre cœur s'arrête car Light n'avait jamais été du genre à oublier ou à pardonner, et il cria quand il réalisa que cela n'arrivait, cria quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait attendre– et Light souriait, disant, _je pensais que tu comprendrais_, et peut-être que c'était le cas.

Quelqu'un riait, et cela lui prit une minute pour reconnaitre sa propre voix.

Near le regardait les yeux écarquillés et Matsuda sourit, parce qu'il n'était pas insondable comme L l'était, il n'était pas indécelable comme Light, et la peur était écrite sur tout son visage. C'était – doux. Les circonstances qui l'avaient amenée étaient amères, mais la vue du froid arrogant petit Near effrayé était douce. Parce que Light manquait à Matsuda, parce que ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu être un tueur, et il blâmait Near pour tout ça.

Near le regarda – ce petit enfant imbu de lui-même, _et je sais que tu as rendu Mikami fou, je sais que tu l'as tué, et pourquoi personne ne m'a cru? Est-ce parce que j'ai dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait?_ – et Matsuda voulait le frapper. Parce que ce n'était pas assez que Light soit Kira, pas vrai? Ce n'était pas assez, il devait y avoir l'humiliation, il devait y avoir la souffrance pour être plus intelligent, plus vif, plus rapide à réagir et à bouger, Light devait être acculé et exposé avant qu'on mette miséricordieusement fin à son supplice.

Matsuda appréciait L, même s'il était distant, même s'il avait fait des choses qui allaient contre l'instruction de Matsuda, même s'il savait que L n'estimait pas beaucoup de monde. Il appréciait L parce que Light l'appréciait et Matsuda refusait de croire que même Light pouvait mentir _aussi_ bien. Le cri qu'il avait poussé dans l'entrepôt faisait écho à celui entendu par Matsuda quatre ans auparavant.

Il appréciait L, même s'il était distant, même s'il avait fait des choses qui allaient contre l'instruction de Matsuda, même si L n'estimait pas beaucoup de monde, il n'avait jamais agit comme si un puzzle était la chose la plus importante dans l'existence. Il n'avait jamais agit comme si Matsuda était un pion sur un échiquier (il ne lui ferait pas confiance pour rester sur le plateau de toute façon). Si L avait capturé Light, Matsuda était quasiment certain qu'il l'aurait fait selon ses règles – il n'aurait pas utilisé celles de Light, comme Near l'a fait– et il aurait eu quelques regrets.

"Il va nous tuer tous, pas vrai?" dit Matsuda rêveusement.

"Qui?" dit Lidner sèchement, bras croisés, le fixant d'un regard noir.

Soudain c'était Matsuda qui pouvait voir la silhouette d'un nouveau monde, le même que l'ancien, Matsuda qui comprenait et tous les autres qui trébuchaient dans le noir. "Light, évidemment."

"Yagami est _mort_" dit-elle d'un ton brusque, et elle prononçait mal le nom, et elle disait mort comme si cela pourrait vraiment stopper Light de faire ce qu'il voudrait faire.

"Il a pu devenir un shinigami. Peut-être que c'est ce qui arrive quand on utilise un Death Note."

Near n'était pas insondable comme L, pas indécelable comme Light. Son visage était grand ouvert parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lire les gens et pensait que cela signifiait que le gens ne savait pas comment le lire. Où Rester et Lidner pensait 'Je n'avais pas pensé à ça et je regrette qu'on me l'ait dit', Near pensait 'comment le sais-tu?'.

Matsuda était simplet, après tout. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi joindre les points était si simple pour lui, et visiblement si difficile pour le nouveau L et son équipe. "Je me demande combien de temps as-tu?" demanda-t-il à Near, parce que Matsuda avait peut-être pressé la détente, mais Near était celui qui avait réuni les circonstances nécessaires pour qu'il puisse le faire.

_Toi entre tous devrait comprendre_, dit Light, et Light n'avait jamais le genre à oublier et à pardonner, mais il était genre à voir les avantages dans toutes choses, à voir une utilité là où tout le monde n'en verrai aucune, à voir un objectif où tout le monde croirait qu'il n'y en avait pas, à voir l'ordre où il y avait le chaos – et à faire de ce qu'il voyait une réalité qui brisait celle des autres.

Matsuda et Near allaient attendre il semblerait et Matsuda allait rendre tout ça aussi inconfortable qu'il pouvait, maintenant, Near ne pouvait pas s'échapper, ne pouvait pas éteindre l'ordinateur, ne pouvait pas raccrocher le téléphone. Maintenant Near devrait écouter. Matsuda se demandait si Near pouvait le convaincre d'ici qu'il meure que tuer Light était la bonne chose à faire.

––

"Que signifie L?" demanda Kira.

"Justice" dit Ryuk, on aurait dit qu'il citait quelqu'un, riant comme si c'était une plaisanterie.

"Que signifie Kira?" demanda Kira.

"Justice" répéta Ryuk, et rit encore plus fort.

––

_Halle - _Ryuk écrivit, puis s'arrêta. "Le femelle doit-elle être la prochaine?"

"Mmm?" murmura Kira, écrivant un Arabe net et majestueux. Il restait toujours de la poésie, plutôt que de l'économie et de la simplicité. "Tue les deux" dit-il après un moment, indifférent. "Donne à Nate River assez de temps pour trouver des remplaçant convenables. Et recommence."

"J'aime la façon dont tu penses" dit Ryuk avec un plaisir sincère.

"Moi aussi" dit Kira, et Ryuk fut surpris par le rappel que Kira était encore assez jeune pour se surprendre lui-même.

"Tu veux jouer?" dit Ryuk, cherchant déjà à travers la flaque, essayant de se souvenir de visages lointains, des visages dont Light aurait aimé connaître le nom.

"Ne sommes nous pas toujours en train de jouer?" dit Kira. Ryuk n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Light. C'était humainement hideux, magnifique pour un shinigami. Il y avait des compensations à perdre Light.

"Ouais. Admets le c'est amusant, non?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je admettre quoi que ce soit? Tu sais que je pense que ça l'est."

"_Kira_" dit Ryuk avec ravissement.

"Ryuk," répondit Kira et rit parce qu'il aimait comment cela faisait bouger sa boucle d'oreille. Il ne savait toujours ce que signifiait L, mais il avait tout le temps pour le découvrir.

"_Justice_" dit Kira, dans une langue humaine car le concept était purement humain et il qu'il n y avait pas d'équivalent dans leur langue. Il secoua la tête et rit.


End file.
